Butterflies part 43
by Kksaunt1
Summary: All about Frank and Abigail


"Frank?" Abigail was frantically looking for her husband. He wasn't upstairs in their room or downstairs in the café so she hurried to the church. She walked in the door to his office at the back.

"Honey, please tell me you're here!"

"Abby? What is it?" Frank heard the panic in his wife's voice.

"Frank! I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I didn't think I could be, I thought at my age…."

Frank sat down on his desk and ran his hand over his face and beard. Then he smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"This is good. I mean, isn't it?"

"No, I mean ultimately, a child is wonderful, but usually I can give it back to the parents. I don't know if I want to start over. It is so much work." She looked pale and upset.

"Abby, come here." He held out his arms to her and she stepped into them, feeling the instant comfort only his arms could provide. "I love you and I will help you as much as possible. We can do this."

"I appreciate that but truthfully you aren't doing this. I am. I'm growing this baby, feeding it, throwing up for the next couple months, getting fatter, dealing with aches and pains and swollen ankles and giving birth and then nursing it for a couple years, changing diapers and sleeping three or four hours a night. I just don't know." She backed away from his embrace and walked toward the door. "I have to go."

"Abby? Please wait…"

"I just need to be by myself." She had tears running down her face at this point, partly frustration and partly hormones. She walked around town, drawing looks of concern from people who passed her because of her tears. She decided it would be better to walk out of town or the rumor mill would be all over this. She walked toward the Thornton's as fast as she could. She needed her best friend's wisdom and love right now. Elizabeth was the perfect person to talk to. Fifteen minutes later she knocked on the door.

"One moment, please!" she heard from inside the door. "I'm coming!"

Elizabeth opened the door and smiled. "Abigail? It's good to see you. Please come in."

"Thank you."

As she shut the door behind her friend she realized there were tears on her cheeks.

"Abigail what's wrong?" Her normally wonderfully cheerful and positive friend looked incredibly upset about something.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, please." She dried her cheeks just to have them be covered in tears again a few seconds later.

"Aunt Abigail! Hi!" Caleb had run up to her, throwing his arms around her thighs because he couldn't quite reach her waist.

"Hi, Caleb," she said, trying to muster up a smile.

"You sad?"

"I guess, maybe a little."

"Hold me?"

She couldn't say no to him. He was the dearest little boy and she loved him very much. She reached down and picked him up and he wrapped his arms around her neck, effectively holding her. "Don't be sad, Aunt Abigail. I love you."

"I love you too, Caleb." Now her tears were mixed with tears of love for him. She was a mess.

She walked to the kitchen still holding Caleb.

"Aunt Abigail? Do you want to play with me?"

"I can maybe later. I need to talk to your Mama right now, ok?"

"Ok." He kissed her cheek and then scampered off to play in his room.

"Abigail? What's wrong?" Elizabeth came over and hugged her friend.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"You heard. Maybe if I don't repeat it again, it won't be true."

"So, what does Frank think?"

"He's happy and he says we will do it together."

"That's good, isn't it?" Abigail sat down and stared at the empty tea cup in front of her.

"You and I both know pregnancies are not a shared experience. The wife does all the work while the husband sits there amazed. He may change a few diapers, but everything else is all the wife. I don't know if I can start over again."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. It was true, but, at least in her experience, she never felt alone.

Emmy started crying in the cradle across the room. Then the water started boiling. "Abigail, could you get Emmy for me? I'll pour the tea for us."

"Sure." She walked over and picked up the beautiful baby girl from her cradle. She checked her diaper but it was dry. "Elizabeth, is she hungry?"

"No, I just fed her. She's probably just lonely."

She brought her back to the kitchen table and held her, talking softly. "Wow, Emma, you get cuter every time I see you." Emma smiled up at her, showing her dimples and cooing.

Elizabeth watched as Abigail played and talked with Emmy. She could do this. Maybe she needed to come to the conclusion on her own. Elizabeth got up to make lunch for everyone. Anytime now, Maddie would be calling from her crib and Caleb would be out here asking for food, so she might as well get a jump on things while everyone was occupied. She started making their hot cheese sandwiches. They were Caleb's favorite and she did admit they were pretty good. She made an extra for Abigail and Jack, just in case he showed up.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Abigail?"

"That was very sneaky of you."

"What was?"

"Having me go get Emmy."

She turned around and smiled at Abigail. "Is it working?"

"I suppose, a little. But it's going to take more than your adorable children to convince me at this point."

"Maybe, or maybe they are just what you need." As if on cue, she heard Maddie call from her bed.

"Perfect timing, as always." She walked quickly to Maddie's room, changed her diaper in record time and put her on the floor. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go cheer up Aunt Abigail." Elizabeth peeked in Caleb's room. "Hungry, Caleb?"

"Yes, Mama!"

"Let's go eat." Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and saw Abigail holding Emmy in one arm and stroking Maddie's curls with the other. Elizabeth went to finish cooking the sandwiches.

"That smells wonderful. What are you making?"

"Caleb's favorite."

"Cheese samiches, Mama?"

"Yes, baby."

"Yay!" Caleb climbed up and sat next to Abigail and smiled at her. "You not sad anymore?"

"I'm doing better, yes. Your Mama is sneaky."

"I know."

Elizabeth laughed. "Do you know what sneaky means, Caleb?"

"Um….no."

Abigail chuckled. "Trust me, Caleb. She is, but I love her for it."

"I love Mama."

"I'm sure you do. You're very lucky."

Maddie walked over to Elizabeth and patted her leg. "Up, pease?"

"One second, honey." She flipped the sandwiches and then sat Maddie on the counter. "Now, keep your hands right here. This is hot."

"Hot." Maddie nodded.

Emma had fallen asleep so Abigail put her in her cradle and stood next to Elizabeth and finished her tea.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, thank you for asking. Everything is almost ready."

She took the hot sandwiches and put them on a plate cutting them in small squares. Then she put Maddie in her chair and they all sat down to eat.

"Hot," Maddie said. Elizabeth blew on her food.

"Just wait a minute to eat it."

"Elizabeth Thornton, you are amazing."

"Why?"

"You have been pulled in so many different directions in the short time I've been here today and handled it perfectly. You are so patient and loving to everyone. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you. I guess it's just my life. I've learned to balance everything. You will too, Abigail. You can do this."

"I guess I better. I don't really have a choice."

"More, Mama?" Maddie pointed at the sandwiches. Elizabeth put another square in front of Maddie.

Caleb grabbed another one and smiled, still chewing his last bite. "This is good, Mama."

"Thank you, Caleb."

Jack walked in and looked over at the table. "Abigail Hogan. Good to see you."

"Hi, Jack. You too."

"What smells so good?"

"Daddy! Cheese samiches. Yum!"

"Caleb, did save any for me?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He came over and kissed Elizabeth. "Sweetheart. How are you?"

"Perfect, you?"

"I'm good. Just wanted to come home and see you. I have news."

Elizabeth sighed. "You are leaving again?"

"Nope."

"Good. I want you here."

"Your parents are coming to visit."

"Oh, that's wonderful! When do they get here?"

"Next week. Your dad has business with Lee and so they both decided to come. They also want to meet Caleb."

"Me?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, you. Everyone wants to meet Caleb Thornton," Jack teased.

"No, Daddy. You're silly."

"Siwee." Maddie said with a giggle.

"Your dad also said that Charles is going to be with them."

Elizabeth sighed. "I guess he was bound to show up at some point."

"Who, Mama?"

"Someone I knew from a long time ago."

"So, Abigail, to what do we owe your visit?" Jack asked.

"I had to talk to Elizabeth about something."

"Is everything ok?"

"Not really, but it will be." Abigail picked at her sandwich.

"Not hungry?" Jack asked.

"No, I think I'm going to go home. Thank you for everything, Elizabeth."

"Abigail, you don't have to leave. I can go in the other room if you still need to talk to Elizabeth."

"No, Jack. It's fine." She got up and almost fell down, feeling dizzy. Jack jumped up to catch her.

"Abigail? Are you ok?"

"Yes, Jack. I just need to go home."

"Abigail listen. You need to drink some water and rest for awhile." He went to get her a glass of water and helped her to the couch. "Just rest, and I'll take you to town when you're ready." She nodded.

Elizabeth watched from the kitchen. Jack came over and raised his eyebrows. "She's pregnant?" he whispered.

"How did you know?" She whispered back.

"Newly married, dizzy, emotional, not eating. Sounds like you when you were pregnant."

"Yeah. We'll talk more later ok?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek.

Abigail laid down after drinking the water Jack gave her. She was pretty sure Jack had figured it out. She needed to come to terms with this soon. She wanted to be happy about it. If she was just ten years younger.

Frank looked everywhere in town for Abby, but she wasn't where he looked. The only other place he could think of was the Thornton's house but she said she wanted to be alone. He was going anyway though. He rode his horse at a trot so that he had more time to think of what he wanted to say. When he reached their home, he was still at a loss.

Jack heard the knock so he walked over and opened the door. "Frank, it's good to see you. Come in."

"No, Jack, I can't stay. I'm trying to find my wife. Do you know where she is?"

"Frank, come in." He opened the door wider to allow Frank to see Abigail laying on the couch.

"Abby? Oh my…I was so worried. Why didn't you just go home? I looked everywhere for you." He was kneeling on the floor next to her now, holding her hand.

Jack and Elizabeth ushered the kids into their bedroom to give Frank and Abigail some privacy.

"Frank, I'm sorry I worried you." She put her hand on his face. "I love you, I didn't mean to walk away."

"I love you so much, Abby. I am going to be with you, through everything. Please promise you won't push me away."

"I promise." She leaned over and kissed him.

"I know you aren't, right now, but I am so happy to be having this baby with you. It wasn't planned but I'm happy."

"I'm just overwhelmed. I will get there."

"I know. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy. I'm not drinking enough water. Jack gave me some and I've been laying down, so hopefully soon, I'll feel better." She sat up, holding on to his shoulders for support. She closed her eyes, so the room would stop spinning. "Frank, take me to the washroom please, hurry!"

He scooped her up and got her there just in time for her to throw up. When she was finished, she laid back in his arms. "Didn't miss that after all these years." Elizabeth showed up in the doorway.

"Abigail, are you ok?"

"I've been better." She was laying in Frank's arms, her eyes shut. "I just need to go home."

"Let me get you some water. You need to drink more."

"Elizabeth, I'm fine."

"Do you remember when I was first pregnant, how sick I was? You took care of me. Let me take care of you when you're in my house, ok?"

"Yes, some water would be good, thank you." Elizabeth walked off to get it.

"Frank I want to go home, but I can't walk or ride right now. Can you see if Jack will let you borrow his wagon?"

"Of course." He gently sat her up against the bathtub and left the room.

Abigail started feeling nauseated again and threw up before Elizabeth came back in the room. "Where's Frank?" Elizabeth asked as she handed the glass to Abigail and sat next to her.

"I asked him to see if Jack would let us borrow your wagon so I could go home."

"Abigail, why don't you just stay here tonight? We have a guestroom right across the hall."

"I would rather sleep in my own bed, but thank you so much for offering."

"You are always welcome, so if you change your mind…"

"Thank you, for everything today. I really needed you and I appreciate you being there for me."

"Abigail, you were always there for me, through everything. You are my best friend and I will always help when I can."

Abigail put her head on her knees, trying to wish away the nausea, but it wasn't working. She got up on her knees and threw up once again, Elizabeth rubbing her back and holding her hair.

Frank came back and told Abigail that Jack was willing to lend his wagon. "Thank you, Honey, but I can't move now. Every time I move, I get sick again. We might have to stay here for awhile."

"I'll take over, Elizabeth. Jack needs you in the bedroom."

"Ok, thank you, Frank. Abigail don't forget, you are welcome to the room right across the hall."

Abigail nodded as she leaned into Frank's arms and shut her eyes.

Elizabeth walked in to the bedroom and found Jack laying down with Caleb on one side, Maddie on the other and Emmy on his chest, all of three kids asleep. She raised her eyebrows and whispered, "Good job, Sweetheart, but only one problem."

"What?"

"No room for me."

Jack scooted toward the end of the bed and stood up. "I have to get back to work, anyway." He kissed her cheek and put Emmy in her cradle.

As he went to walk out, she stopped him. "Jack, I love you." She looked so serious, he was worried for a moment.

"You ok?"

"Yes, of course. I just wanted to tell you that." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

He nodded and kissed her. "I love you too. I'll probably be a little late, since I stayed for quite awhile at lunch."

"Ok, thank you for telling me."

"Bye, Honey."

"Bye, Love."

He walked out and she gently picked up Maddie and put her in her crib in her room. Then she laid down next to Caleb to rest.


End file.
